istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Age of Empire
Timeline :11 A.R. The Great Peace Accords – A peace treaty (non-aggression pact) signed by all races present at the Battle of Tazoon. :12 A.R. First Failed Battle of Feladan (Elves) – With the Battle of Tazoon won, the Siege of Aughundell lifted, the Elves gathered their forces and attacked Feladan in great force. The fierce battle raged for days, but in the end the Elves were forced to withdraw. :13 A.R. Meira Nylami, member of The Protectorate and a Dryad Spiritist, is murdered by unknown assailants at her home in Tazoon. :17 A.R. Second Failed Battle of Feladan (Elves) – Having regrouped since the first failed attempt to retake their homeland, the Elves made another concerted attack. As before, the battle raged for days, the fighting more intense and desperate than before. But again the Elves were forced to withdraw, leaving their homeland still firmly in the grasp of the Withered Aegis. :20 A.R. — (Actual year 2004) Founding of Spirit Isle. Satyr are freed from Withered Aegis subjugation. Feladan Reclaimed and Cleansed! Release of the Dryads. Construction of the Novo Machine. The counting of the year begins on January 1, 2004. :21 A.R. - (Actual year 2005) The Gate of Embers is reopened, the Council of Elders returns and Dragons can again ascend to Ancienthood. The lost art of Lairshaping is rediscovered. :22 A.R. — (Actual year 2006) A Renewed Offensive is begun by the Withered Aegis under the command of the Avatar of Horror near the Spiritous Swamp and Harro. Nielenoss the Tinkerer invents Flying Cargo Disks. :23 A.R. - (Actual year 2007) Year of Sorrow and of Rebirth. The Dwarves celebrate their first Hammer's Rest in many decades. Gnomekindle is celebrated for the first time. :24 A.R. — (Actual year 2008) Confectioners discover many new foods and uses for foods. The Empire redraws the borders of many communities, making some larger, some more regular, and even removing some. Pax Istaria is celebrated for the first time. :25 A.R. - (Actual year 2009) Present Day Shortly after the Dryads returned to the Prime, a caravan of traveling gypsies came forward with an interesting tale about our world. They call themselves the Veilo, and in their tales they explained that the Ritual did more than just give the living races everlasting life. It was told that the Ritual also had serious reprocussions upon the whole Realm of the Prime, and that after the Ritual, the Prime was 'shattered'.. in which several 'shards', each a different and unique dimension, were created. The Veilo warned of an impending catastrophie, and that the Withered Aegis was working on a massive counter attack that would surely destroy all life on Istaria, if the Living Races did not head their warning. The Veilo further went on to explain that, after the Ritual was performed, the Prime as a whole split into several different smaller Primes, and while the living races have been living without any knowledge of such, in truth they have been divided and split apart. The Veilo further explained that, while the living races may not have known of this, the Withered Aegis was fully aware. If there was to be any chance for the Gifted of Istaria to fight off the impending horde of undead, they would need to rejoin the sharded realm into one single Prime. To do this, the Veilo explained that a machine of massive porportions had to be constructed east of the southern pennisula, and activated. Not only was it being worked on by all the gifted on one prime, but the Veilo were also seeing to it that the same was being done on the other sharded realms as well. Despite skepticism, from many of the gifted as well as experts in the arcane, it was decided to take the word of the Veilo to heart. Work on the Novo Machine commenced, and upon its activation, the gifted found themselves amongst others from the various sharded realms. With our numbers now increased, the time for the Living is at hand. We have our best chance ever now to retake our lands, and in turn close the portal gates to the Realm of Blight, sealing the Withered Aegis out of our world once and for all. Source: community.istaria.com Category:Lore